The invention relates to a press for multiple molds, particularly for ceramic moldings, consisting of a plurality of punches respectively, on a movable and a fixed mounting plate and for a stripper platen engaged by the plunger.
With the so-called "dry presses" recently introduced to the state of the art a number of moldings are produced simultaneously in each pressing operation. Each of the mounting plates supporting the punches is therefore equipped with a number of these punches adjacent to one another. Consequently, such an arrangement requires greater dimensions for the mounting plates. It is therefore unavoidable that the known molds should be subjected to unequal pressures between the individual plungers, resulting in unequal compression in the moldings produced simultaneously in the press and thus rendering them to some extent useless. This defect becomes particularly evident in moldings of which the thickness and/or diameter varies in the individual molds.